Advice from an Alder
by RiteNameHere
Summary: Hilda/Ingo relationship. Find out the real reason Ingo is depressed all the time. First FanFiction, please don't bash!
1. Two Lost Lovers

*Dear Readers,

This is my first fanfiction and I thought I mind as well write about the subway masters, or a specific subway master in general. I read a lot of Nobori/White ones and I think their great. Inspired by CrystalLotus, I decided to split possible outcomes of the plot. Read whatever you wish, and then read the others if you're heart desires. Please enjoy!

"Chan…could you come closer?" I asked. My Chandulure whimpered softly as it came closer, igniting my cigarette with its flame.

"Thank you." I sighed and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled as it lit the dark scene of the night. I was about to put it in my mouth until it instantly froze. I dropped it suddenly, then looked up to see a familiar Volcaronic figure.

"Didn't I mention to you and Grimsley that smoking is prohibited? If you keep continuing this…I may have to fire you." Alder chuckled. On a regular day, I would scowl and grit my teeth in frustration, but today was not a regular day.

"What's wrong Ingo? You're not usually this depressing, unless you're trying a new way to contradict your brother." Alder jumped off his Druddigon and landed right next to me. He snatched my pack and threw it up for his Vanilluxe to ice beam it. He then grappled my head and rubbed my neatly-combed grey hair roughly.

"Come on! Tell me! Or I'll get Skyla to infiltrate you're illegal cigarette cargo plane. You can tell me anything. I know all; see all." Alder boasted. I mumbled something and Alder leaned his ear.

"What's that? Something about a hill?" Alder asked. I shook my head.

"It's….Hilda…White." I murmured.

"And what has Miss White done to you? Surely she couldn't have beaten you right? Is that why you're depressed?" Alder let go of his hold and smacked me on the back.

"Man up! Sometimes, you just don't win. That Hilbert Black…I lost to him. N, I…well that was an embarrassing lost. Anyway, I got over it, and I'm still champion because Hilbert is visiting Sinnoh and N is off somewhere in uncharted areas..."Alder trailed off.

"It's not that. I miss her." I sighed. Alder's eyebrows shot up.

"Ah, you love Miss White?" Alder whistled.

"I…I thought I didn't. I tried to stay away. But she kept coming back to visit, even after she beat Elesa for the Bolt Badge. At first, I thought she just wanted to get better, but then she stopped riding the double line and only rode the single. We then talked alone a lot. She told me about her travels. I told her about my job and things. Then after the bridge was fixed, she left for Driftviel." I told him. Alder closed his eyes and nodded.

"So then…what's the problem? Just hook up!" He roared. I cringed.

"I can't…she came back…after she visited the Relic Castle. She stopped by and would not stop talking about this boy named N. Apparently, he took her on a ride on the Ferris wheel and they started talking about life and Pokemon. She then met him several other times and told me that she likes him. I just nodded the whole time. Then…she left for the Legend Badge and she's probably off to the Elite Four by now." I said. Alder put a hand on my shoulder.

"I may not be a stable lover, but I know what love is, and you two have it. Just tell her how you feel. This N, he doesn't own her. But if you let her go without telling her how you feel, then she's going to be gone. Tell her the next time she visits." Alder said. I looked into his fiery eyes and heaved. Suddenly, a Tranquil whizzed above and dropped a letter. Alder opened it and groaned.

"Man! Shauntal wants me to read her new book, Marshal wants me to train him, and Caitlin wants me to pick up more MooMooMilk. Does it look like I have all the time in the world?" Alder asked. The edge of my mouth twitched into a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes. After I'm done with these petty errands, I think I'll go visit Cynthia and have her help me catch Diagla, the time controlling Pokemon. Take care Ingo, and don't forget about what I said." Alder whistled twice and his Druddigon landed on the rooftop. He hopped onto his back and waved.

"Don't forget to feed you're Chandulure!" He yelled as he flew across the distance. I stood up and watched the sun rise above the mountains.

_He's right. I need to tell Hilda_

I headed down to my office to find Emmet spinning on my chair.

"Where were you brother? I had to cover you're shift at the Super Single Train." He said. I thanked him, then grabbed my coat. I went to the Nimbasa City Tranquil Travel service and sent a letter to Hilda.

"Please visit soon. I'll be waiting in the Single Train. I need to tell you something."- Ingo

"Do you know where this person is? Or should I get a Tranquil with Keen Eye?" The lady asked me.

"She should be at the Elite Four, but a Keen Eye Tranquil never goes to waste." I replied. I watched as the Tranquil shot across the sky with the letter holding my letter.

"I'll see you soon Hilda." I said as I headed back to the Gear Station, greeted by a noisy Emmet.


	2. Enter the King

5 Days later

"Ingo! Trainers are complaining because there's no subway boss on the Super Single Line. Where are you?" Emmet's voice buzzed through the microphone. I snapped it shut and leaned my head back. I glanced at the window and tried to forget everything.

_She's probably not coming on purpose…probably with N right now…_

At first, I thought perhaps the Tranquil lost the letter, or mild weather could have affected the travel route, but 5 days should have been enough. I took off my cap and rested it on my lap. Instead of being in the Gear Station, I took a trip to Nacrene City. The calm, ancient air about the City relaxed my body.

_Why? Why do I love her so much? Is it even love? Could it be I just want something else?_

I tried to ignore that thought. I closed my eyes and dreamed, but no matter how hard, I couldn't stop dreaming about Hilda.

….

…

…

…"Ingo?"….

…."You there?"…..

….

My eyes shot open as I saw an auburn-haired girl rested her head on my shoulder. Her handed were wrapped around mine.

"Miss White?" I whispered. Her eyes met mine and she smiled.

"Finally! I thought you passed out or something. I got you're message like three days ago. I was just about to fight Alder, when a Tranquil dropped it right in front of me. For some reason, Alder winked at me, which was extremely creepy. But I beat him, even though he's still going to be the champion. I told him I had other things to do. Like visit you!" She giggled.

"I…I needed to tell you something…" I faltered. I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest.

"I know." She replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Cause you mentioned it in you're letter? So what is it?" She leaned closer and her lips were barely an inch away from mine. It took all my strength to say the next three and a half words.

"I love y—"A crashing sound came right behind me and I turned around to see a green-colored boy, riding a Zekrom. Unfortunately, it wasn't Cilan.

"Hilda. I missed you. What are you doing here?" N asked, glaring at me. She instantly parted from my grasp and stood up.

"I was visiting Ingo; he's my best friend, besides Bianca. I haven't seen him in a while, so I decided to visit. What's up?" She said quickly. N continued to glower at me and I felt rude. I stood up and bowed.

"My name is Ingo. I am a Subway Boss at the Gear Station. It's a pleasure to meet you Mister N." I said. N shrugged.

"That's cool. Hilda…I just found a place that I want you to see. It's called Lost Lorn Forest. It's beautiful and it's where my Zoroark grew up. Want to come?" He extended his hand. Hilda bit her lip.

"I want to. But I need to talk to Ingo." Hilda said. N frowned.

"Well go ahead…talk." He offered.

"Alone."

N and Hilda both turned their heads to me. I didn't know how the strength in my voice came back, but it did.

"Well…since Hilda is my girlfriend, I think I have the right to know what you guys are talking about that is so urgent." N said. His emerald-green eyes locked onto mine and I felt a surge of power rushing through me.

"What I have to say to Miss White is private and does not need your attendance nor your presence. Perhaps if you waited outside and paid for the damages on this train, we shall be done with our conversation." I grimaced. N laughed.

"I see…so you like her? Just like me I guess. But the thing is, she would never choose you." He laughed again.

"And what makes you think that Mister N." I snarled.

"Well…I wouldn't be able to figure that out, unless we settle this the right way. You and me, 3 on 3, right now." N clicked a pokeball off his belt and tossed it in the air.

"I see…you know the rules then." I clicked a button on the side of the train and it extended into a battle stadium.

"I do…only this time it's different. If you win, I won't bother you or Hilda anymore. If I win, you have to promise never to speak to Hilda again unless she comes to you. But I'll make sure that doesn't happen." He said. Hilda gasped.

"N! How could you? Ingo is my friend!" She yelled.

"Well he wants to be more than that…and I don't think I like it. 3 on 3. Let's go." N shouted, revealing a sturdy Carracosta. I sent out my Excadrill, hoping that its speed and Steel-type would pull through.

"Let's do this!"

The clash of blades and rocks sent sandstorms flying in and out of the train. The only thing I would focus on other than the match was Hilda's scared face. But for who, I didn't know.


	3. Shadow of Life

*This is where three possible outcomes occur. You can ride the "Shadow of Life" Train, the "White Ever After" Train or the "The Grey Decision" Train. Note that these Trains will have multiple chapters. So stay tuned!

I lost. That was it. N stroked his Zoroark once and returned it into his Luxury Ball. I fell to my knees and patted my Chandulure.

"It's ok…you did well." I whispered. I thought I saw tears coming out of its eyes, but they instantly faded.

"Now then…you'll keep your end of the bargain?" N sneered. I nodded, but my heart didn't.

"Thought so. Come on Hilda." N gestured towards his Zekrom. I glanced over at Hilda. She looked down, lips pursed.

"Ingo…I'm sorry. You're probably my best friend, but I love N. I love N more than you can imagine. He's everything….I want and need. I know he seems malicious, but he's a good guy." She spoke softly. I stared back with emotionless eyes.

"We better hurry Hilda. Looks like Tornados is flying high tonight." N shouted. She went over and hopped onto the back of the stark, black Dragon.

"I'll miss you." Hilda said. I felt something cold drip down my eyes as Zekrom roared and flew across the windy clouds.

"Ingo! Ingo? You there?" Emmet's voice shouted again.

"Emmet…" My face hit the cold floor as I cried. I was angry at myself. Not only for not beating N, but for not telling Hilda what she meant to me. How she made me smile, how she made me look forward to my job, how she was the only light in my dark, cold, life.

I drifted off into the shadows and heard an ominous voice.

….."Ingo?"…..

…."Tell me you're ok. What happened?"..

….. "Ingo! Wake up!"...

….."Please…"

I woke with the sound of my brother crying by my bed. I squinted and saw his eyes were red with tears and his hair was uncombed.

"Brother! Finally!" Emmet shouted.

"Emmet….where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital of course. When I found you, you were nearly hypothermic. Luckily, Chan warmed you up. So what happened?" Emmet asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I closed my eyes and remembered the soft, laughing voice of Hilda White. Like thunder, it turned into the sneering and scoffing of N Harmonia.


	4. Shadow of Life Part 2

I stared blankly at my reflection. My iris's seemed to have dimmed even more than before. I brushed my teeth and got ready for another day's work. I rumbled with my tie as it bended into knots.

"Ingo! Were going to be late! Again." Emmet said, opening the door. I was still having difficulty with my tie, so Emmet helped me.

"Ingo…I don't know what's wrong with you. Ever since the Train accident, you've been like the walking dead." Emmet sighed. After he was done, I put my cap on.

"Let's go." I murmured.

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" Emmet frowned.

"I'll have a big lunch; were going to be late." I replied. We locked the door and headed to the Gear Station.

"Look…maybe you should talk to someone? Shauntal? Elesa? Or maybe even Clay, I heard he's a really good listening except when he's digging. Come on Ingo, if you're not going to tell me, at least tell someone." Emmet pleaded. I walked down the long steps and headed to my office.

"I'll see you at break Emmet." I shut the door in his face.

"I just want to help you." He whispered on the other side. I heard his footsteps roam through the hall.

"I don't need help." I whispered back.

I placed my suitcase on my desk and headed over to the Super Single Line. Usually, it took challengers several hours before they reached me. I read my book, "How to Dodge moves like Attract, Curse, and Aerial Ace 101!" and waited for a challenger.

"Hello?" A voice said. I looked over to see a tall, elegant woman wearing a black outfit.

"My name is Cynthia, I'm visiting Unova. I heard such good things about the Battle Subway that I just had to visit." She explained. I nodded.

"Welcome, I am Ingo. Will you ride to victory or defeat? All aboard!" I yelled halfheartedly. The train jerked to life as Cynthia revealed a powerful-looking pokemon.

"May I ask what that pokemon is? It does not look Unovian." I said. She smiled at my request.

"It's a Lucario. It's pretty rare in Sinnoh, which is where I'm from. It's a Fighting/Steel type." She said. I nodded then let out my Haxorus.

"This is—"I started to say. She waved me off.

"It's a Haxorus, I know. I did my homework Mr. Ingo." She smiled. I looked down sadly.

"Of course. Let's fight." The fight lasted for twenty minutes, a record for the Gear Station. Her Lucario destroyed my Haxorus with only two Dragon Pulses before I could recover from my Outrage. My Crustle finished it off, only to be defeated by her Milotic. I used my Elecktross to Thunder it.

"Whew. It's been what? Fifteen minutes already?" She whistled. She tossed her final pokemon in the air and I wrinkled my brow. She had sent out a Braviary.

"Why?" I asked. She laughed.

"Sometimes, you're weakness is your biggest strength." She wiggled her finger at me.

"Thunder!" I yelled. My Elecktross sent a bolt of lighting at her Braviary, but it dodged it.

"Braviary, let's hit him with a Crush Claw!" Cynthia yelled. Her Braviary grabbed my Elecktross with its talons and my Elecktross cringed.

"Use Wild Bolt!" I shouted. It rammed into Braviary, despite injuring itself.

"Let's end this with a Superpower!" Cynthia roared. I watched in awe as her Braviary emitted a glow of energy and rammed into my Elecktross, which fainted.

"Congratulations. Please ride the subway again!" I said.

"I don't think I should be getting any praise. That wasn't a real fight." She said.

"What do you mean? You won fair and square." I stuttered. She came closer to me and whispered to my ear.

"I don't like beating people who's already lost another battle."

"I have only lost twice Miss Cynthia. One occurrence I was sick." I stated. She laughed again.

"Not a battle of Pokemon, silly! A battle of love." Cynthia grinned. My mouth hanged.

"I can see it in your eyes. I know that feeling. I lost my own love too." She smiled sadly.

"Who could have possibly broken your heart?" I asked.

"It was a man named Steven. You remind me of him. He had the same grey hair like you, although your haircut is slightly weirder than his. He was…everything I wanted. But he fell in love with another girl in Hoenn before I could tell him that I loved him. He's probably with her right now." Cynthia said.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Don't be. What you should be sorry for is if you didn't tell her. Does she know, whoever she is?" Cynthia asked. I nodded.

"Then you have to set her free. She may be with the most unfit, lousy man in all of Arceus, but if she loves him, then there's nothing much you can do." Cynthia told me.

"I love her." I said.

"Then you have to let go. That's true love, Ingo." Cynthia said as the train entered the station. She got off and waved to me.

"I'll see you soon."


	5. Shadow of Life Part 3

"It seems like forever since I last saw you here." A voice boomed. I looked up to see Alder.

"Hello Alder." I greeted. He jumped down and sat next to me on the bench.

"So why did you call me? You sounded pretty urgent." Alder asked. I opened my suitcase and took out a piece of paper and have it to him. He read it over quickly and frowned.

"Ingo…tell me this isn't your resignation letter." Alder grimaced.

"It is." I replied. He crumpled it and threw it on the ground.

"Well I refuse to accept it. You're a fine Subway Boss and I can't find another replacement. Have you talked with Emmet about this?" He yelled. I nodded.

"He thinks it's a good idea." I told him.

"I highly doubt that Ingo." Alder accused.

"He disagreed at first I admit. But after I told him what I was going to do…he said yes. I'm going to travel to Sinnoh. I have to leave Unova." I stated. Alder's mouth hanged.

"I won't ask why, but how long do you plan on staying there?" He asked.

"If all goes well, I may stay there forever. Of course I'll visit, but once I see everything, I may want to go to Hoenn, Johto, and then Kanto. I want to see all different types of pokemon and such. I never did have a normal trainer life." I said, chuckling softly.

"Well…I can't agree that this is a logical idea, but if it's what you want, then I have to agree. I won't sign this letter, but I'll allow you a vacation, for life! How's that?" Alder smiled.

"That sounds perfect. My ship in Castelia leaves tomorrow. I'm leaving tonight." I told him. He smacked me on the back.

"Well, have a good vacation then Ingo." Alder boomed. I smiled and got up. I walked back to my apartment and grabbed my suitcase. I left a note reminding Emmet to do chores and tossed all my pokeballs in the air.

"I'm going to be gone for a long time guys, I'll bring some new friends." I told them. They yelped and jumped up and down. I closed the door and saw my Chandulure following me.

"Chan…I don't think I can bring you." I said. It shot a burst of flame right at my stomach and I winced.

"Alright! Alright. Come on." We walked past the sandstorms and trees for hours until I saw the tall buildings of Castelia City. I went down to the docks and bought a ticket.

"We shall be leaving for Sinnoh in five minutes. Please board the ferry and enjoy!" A man yelled. I was about to walk up the stairs when I saw a familiar face.

"Hello Ingo." Hilda said. My eyes froze at the sight of her.

"Hilda…what are you doing here? Does N know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I told him I was running an errand for Bianca. I heard from Alder what you were going to do. I think it's a good idea. Seeing new pokemon, visiting new places, eating new food. I wish I could go with you." Hilda said.

"I…I doubt N would take that lightly." I replied. She laughed.

"I told you…he's a good guy. I just want to see you off." Hilda laughed. She hugged me, then gave me a necklace.

"I know it looks girly, but this was my favorite Victini necklace. It gives you good luck." Hilda explained. I clenched the necklace tightly and put it in my pocket.

"Don't forget to visit Ingo. I'm going to miss you." Hilda whispered. I nodded.

"I shall miss you too, Miss White." I told her.

"Do me a favor Ingo." Hilda said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Anything."

"Don't call me Miss White. Call me Hilda."

"So I shall."

"Goodbye." Before I turned, she gave me a soft kiss right on my cold lips. I felt like the world had pulled the burden on my shoulders away, until she let go.

"Have a good trip. And bring back souvenirs!" She flew away on her Unfezant and waved. I walked to the edge of the boat and looked at the sun setting. Its calm gaze warmed my heart and my skin.

_I love you Hilda _

The boat blared and a pillar of steam rose from the sound. I was about to enter a new land, a new region, a new life. But the only thing connecting me to Unova now was Hilda White.

*I know that wasn't sad compared to other fanfictions, but I didn't want to crush Ingo's life; I wanted to give him a new one. I may continue the "Shadow of Life" track on another fanfiction, but this concludes the sad part of Ingo/Hilda relationship. I'll try to upload the happier scene, "White Ever After" probably next week, unless I have extreme amounts of homework.

*Just to let you all know, the week of 16-23, I have midterms and I have to study like crazy, so I'll be unable to post fanfiction unless I find a miracle. See ya!


	6. White Ever After

"Go! Fire Blast!" I yelled. My Chandulure emitted a large star-shaped pillar of flame.

"Zoroark, Substitute!" I grimaced as the black cat Pokemon instantly transformed into a plush doll. The Fire Blast roasted the doll, dispersing and revealing an unharmed Zoroark.

"Good. Now let's finish with a Night Slash!" N roared. The Zoroark's arm began to grow into a massive black claw as it sped towards my Chandulure.

"Chan…" I faltered. I didn't know what to do.

"This is over! Finish it!" N howled. I snapped my eyes to the item I forget to take from Chandulure.

"Chan! Use Will-O-Wisp!" I roared. It released a flurry of blue/purple flame at Zoroark, and the Zoroark fell back. All of a sudden, a wave of flame engulfed the Pokemon.

"How? Will-O-Wisp doesn't flinch!" N scowled. I smiled.

"I seem to have forgotten to take my Razor Fang off my Chandulure before this battle. Hit it with Flare Blitz!" I yelled. My Chandulure was swallowed into a torrid of heat and rammed into Zoroark. Zoroark shook, then fainted.

"I can't believe it…a Chandulure shouldn't be able to learn Flare Blitz…" N said.

"My Chandulure was specially trained. Now then…we have a deal?" I asked. N glared at me with hate. He then looked to Hilda.

"Goodbye Hilda…I love you." He released his Zekrom and flew past the moving train. I sank to my knees as Hilda rushed over to me.

"Ingo! I was scared…you did amazing." She cried as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hilda?" I asked. She wiped her tears and stared at me with her bright, blue eyes.

"Yes Ingo?"

"Would…you…like to be with me?" I stuttered. She seemed taken aback.

"I…mean…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked you…I'm so stupid." I muttered as I pressed my hat down. I didn't want her to see my tears.

"Ingo…I love you so much." She threw her hands around me and I smiled.

"Does this mean…I can bother you while you work?" She asked, with a hint of amusement.

"That depends." She looked up.

"On what?"

"On whether or not I can take you to dinner tonight." She smiled.

"I would love that."


	7. White Ever After Part 2

"Hey Ingo?" Hilda asked as she rested her head further on my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You remember what tomorrow is right?" She asked. I frowned.

"It is…the Gear Station's Black and White Ball tomorrow correct?" I asked back. She nodded slowly.

"Yes…but it's also something else." She started to say. Suddenly, a challenger whipped open the subway car door and pointed at me.

"You…I want to fight you. I didn't come on this train just to fight all these losers only to lose one CAR AWAY FROM THE SUBWAY BOSS. FIGHT ME!" The boy yelled. The 20th Ace Trainer entered the car and apologized.

"I'm sorry Master Ingo. This challenger got upset that I beat him." He muttered. The boy's eyes flared.

"Give me a fight! Now! I'm stronger than you and I'll prove it!" He yelled as the Ace Trainer tried to restrain him and threatened to call security. I turned my focus back to Hilda.

"You were saying?" I asked. She sighed and got up.

"Fight him Ingo…I have to go." She mumbled. I watched as she got off the car and strolled sadly up the stairs. I wanted to chase after her and ask what was wrong when the boy came right up to my face.

"See! Even you're girlfriend agrees! Now let's go!" He howled as he launched a great ball. It revealed a Klang the size of a computer.

"That is a relatively small size for a Klang." I remarked. He stuck his tongue out.

"It's powerful enough to take down anything you got Mr. Oldy. Now send out you're pokemon!" He whined. I sighed and told the Ace Trainer to start the car. I released my Haxorus, hoping to end this battle quick.

But the whole time, I couldn't get Hilda's sad, disappointed face out of my mind.

…"Shift Gear!"…

"Outrage."….."No fair! Go Trubbish!"….

….."Dragon Claw."…..

….."You cheater! Well you can't beat my next pokemon. It's not even from this region. Say hello to Oddish!"….."You can't be serious."….

…."Use Mega Drain!"….."Haxorus please use Flamethrower." …..

…"That's not fair! I'm still better than you!"…."I have to go."

…."Hey wait! I want a rematch!"…..

I ran up the steps in hopes that I could catch Hilda. I called her on my Xtransver, but she didn't pick up.

_I wonder what's wrong…_

I closed my eyes and tried to remember why Hilda was so upset.

_Maybe…I forgot to teach her how to beat Emmet's car…or…I didn't take her to the Ferris wheel yet…_

"Ingo can I talk to you?" I opened my eyes and saw the glowering face of Bianca.

"Hello Bianca, what can I do for you?" I bowed. She crossed her arms.

"It's about Hilda." Bianca hissed.

"Ah… I see. Can you tell me why she is so upset?" I asked.

"Are you really that clueless Ingo? I thought you were smart." I fought the urge to retort that statement.

"It's you're first month anniversary with her Ingo. And what are you're special plans?" Bianca glared. I gulped.

"It is…a surprise." I told her. She didn't buy it.

"Maybe if you asked her then she wouldn't be so upset. Also, I think you should get more sleep." Bianca said. I wrinkled my brow.

"What?" I asked.

"Well…no offense, but you look old enough to be her father. I think she would prefer it if you slept earlier and woke up earlier. That way, you have more energy to engage in heart-warming conversations with her." Bianca smiled while I frowned.

"I don't think I understand." I said. She sighed.

"Just…try to make her happy. She gave up N for you, and she loved N a lot. Don't forget that." Bianca walked away and clung her arm around Cheren. I felt like someone had slapped me in the face.

_I look old enough to be her father? Is that why she is so upset? She's embarrassed of me?_

I went to the bathroom and stared at my reflection. Other than the dark circles under my eyes, I thought I looked fine. I took off my cap and rubbed my head. I thought my hair had gone slightly lighter than before.

_I can't let embarrass Hilda…I need to make her happy_

I decided to go and visit the barber shop, then invite Hilda over to the Ferris Wheel to celebrate our one month anniversary. I headed to the double train and told Emmet I had to run an errand.

"Well hurry up. The multi train is leaving in an hour, and I need to discuss battle tactics." He said. I left the station and went over to Bisharp Barber Shop.

"Ingo! How are you?" A man laughed as he smacked me on the back. I smiled weakly.

"Hello Clyde." I greeted. He told me to take a seat.

"Now then, how can I help you? Need a little trim?" He asked.

"No. I was wondering if you could dye my hair." I watched as Clyde's eyes widened.

"Um…may I ask why?" He narrowed his eyes.

"That's…ah…personal." I coughed.

"Alright then, but it's going to be very difficult since you're hair is naturally grey. But I'll try my best, as always. Surskit! Use Bubble on Mr. Ingo's hair to drench it a bit. And Scyther, try to use Swords Dance before you Slash please." Clyde yelled as he headed into back. His Scyther released a low rumble that sounded like a groan.

"Alright, Ingo, let's do this. But I hope you know what you're doing." Clyde whispered. I smiled.

"I do."


	8. White Ever After Part 3

"Hilda! Over here." I yelled. I waved to a beautiful girl with a long, white dress and a tiny box.

"Ingo? Is that you?" She asked. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I should have remembered our anniversary. Will you ever forgive me?" I asked. She stuttered as I let go.

"Ingo…you're hair is…" She ran her fingers through my stark, black hair.

"Do you like it? Clyde did the best he could." Her mouth continued to hang as she weaved her hands through my half-arrow sideburns.

"It's different." She said. I grabbed her arm and walked her to the Ferris wheel.

"I already got us tickets, special thanks to Elesa, so we can go in whenever we want to." I told her. She started walking into a pokeball-shaped cart and I followed. We sat in silence until we could see the entire city of Nimbasa.

"Ingo…why?" Hilda shuffled in her seat. I frowned.

"Why what?" I asked. She came closer and ripped my hat off my head. I bit my tongue as she saw my temple, the only part that remained grey.

"I…I don't know why you dyed you're hair. I liked that about you." Hilda admitted. I gaped at her.

"But Bianca…I mean…I wanted to look younger….for you." I stammered. She shook her head.

"I don't care how you look; I just want you to be happy and healthy." She kissed me in my shocked state. I soon relaxed and sighed as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I've been a fool haven't I?" Hilda smiled.

"A fool for love, silly. Now for gift exchanging!" She giggled and pulled out the small box.

"I hope you'll like it. My mom gave it to me before I left home." She pulled out a small necklace with a red pokemon on it.

"That is Victini is it not?" I asked. She nodded, then placed it around my neck.

"I want you to have it. It's…important to me, like you." I thanked her, then pulled out my gift. Hilda gasped at the sight.

"No way! How did you know? Where did you even find a pair?" She screamed as she held a new pair of pink running shoes.

"I noticed yours was getting a bit dirty and old, so I bought one at the mall near Iccarius City." I told her. She strapped them on and admired them.

"I love them, thank you so much!" She hugged me once more. She grabbed my hands and leaned her head on my shoulder, like usual.

"Isn't the sunset pretty tonight?" She asked. I nodded.

"Do you really not like my hairdo?" I chuckled. She made a face of disgust.

"Just promise to wash it off before you show Emmet." I laughed, and she laughed with me.


	9. White Ever After Part 4

"Are you positive? Should I be aware of anything before I go in?" I said nervously. Hilda smiled weakly.

"Just make sure…you don't mention that ghost-types are you're favorite." Hilda told me. I was about to ask her why, when she rang the bell and the door went flying.

"Hello Mr. Ingo. My name is Marie White. Please come inside!" Mrs. White said as she dragged me by the arm across the living room. She told me to take a seat and asked, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee would be fine. Also, these are for you and you're husband." I handed her a bottle of Alder's famous Sitrusberry juice. She clamped her hands around it and placed it on a glass display.

"Mom, when's dad coming home?" Hilda asked as she sat down next to me. Mrs. White was pouring coffee as she replied, "Mhmmm, sometime during six o' clock." She mumbled.

"So! Mr. Ingo. Please tell me everything about yourself." Hilda groaned.

"Mom…can we not do the "scare my boyfriend half to death" ritual again." Hilda grimaced.

"Oh shush! I'm sure he's more interesting than that other guy who was only obsessed with pokemon. I was thinking by the end of your date that he loved pokemon more than you!" Mrs. White exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who—" I started to say, but I caught Hilda's eye. It said, _I'll you later. _

"Anyway, please continue Mr. Ingo." I sipped my coffee as I told her about the Gear Station, Emmet, and my work. I was about to tell her how I met Hilda when a low voice rumbled, "Marie…I'm home."

"Oh come in Vale!" She yelled back. I saw a bulky man in a dark suit enter the kitchen and sat down in a chair, across from me.

"Who is this?" He asked. Mrs. White set a plate of pasta right in front of him, then placed one in front of Hilda and me.

"This is Mr. Ingo from the Gear Station. He's Hilda's new boyfriend." I thought I saw Mr. White's eyes sizing me up.

"So…you're dating my little girl?" He glared. I gulped.

"Yes…"

"And how long have you been dating?"

"About a month dad…" Hilda responded.

"And have you…." The color from my face and Hilda's drained.

"No!"

"Absolutely not Mr. White…" We said in unison. He laughed.

"I'm just messing with you lovebirds." He chortled. We ate in silence until Hilda coughed loudly. I recognized the signal.

"Ah yes. Mr. and Mrs. White. As a Subway Master at the Nimbasa City Gear Station, I would like to formally invite you to our annual Gear Station Black and White Ball. Our invites are selective and it would be my honor if both of you came." I stood up and handed both of them a scarlet letter with a red ribbon. Mrs. White gasped as Mr. White grunted.

"Selective huh? Whose going to be there?" He asked.

"I don't know the entire list, but some famous people you might recognize is Striaton's Gym Leaders Cilan, Cress, and Chili, Lance from Kanto, Cynthia from Sinnoh, and our own champion Alder. That is just a few; there are more than 500 people attending." I said.

"Is that Shauntal going to be there?" He gritted his teeth. I looked over at Hilda as she smacked her face.

"Ah…I do not know." I admitted. Mrs. White cleared our plates.

"Honey, why don't you take Mr. Ingo to the other room? Hilda, you have to come help me choose a dress for the ball!" She yelled as Hilda followed her mother up the stairs. I followed Mr. White to his private study. He took out a pair of cigarettes and lit one.

"Here." He offered.

"Thank you, but I don't smoke." I said. Mr. White laughed.

"You don't think I know the rumors that I hear from the Gear Station? It's a known fact that every official with a high-standing title smokes; it's just how it is. And you, Subway Master of Nimbasa and basically Unova's entire subway system, has a high-standing title." He complemented.

"Thank you, but I'm trying to quit. For Hilda." Mr. White nodded and put it in his own lips. He took it out and blew out a ring of smoke.

"You love Hilda yes?" He asked.

"I love her more than anything else…sir."

"Than you have to promise me something." He grabbed my tie and pulled me, until my face was cowering over his.

"You will never, I mean never, even think about it, until she is past 24. Do you hear me? Do you know where I work? I am a National Editor for the Pokemon News Center. Every region's newspaper gets through me first. And maybe…just maybe, I should make a contest, to see who writes the most interesting article about the Subway Boss Ingo. Let's see how famous you shall be then." He let go of my tie as I wheezed. He raised his hand and I flinched. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I shall see you at the Ball tonight." He patted my back. I left the room, barely breathing until Hilda caught me.

"What happened? Did my dad go all father-of-the-world again?" Hilda demanded.

"Let's just go. I need to help set up for the ball." Hilda nodded and we flew on Reshiram's back to Nimbasa. The entire ride, I refused to tell Hilda anything.


	10. The Grey Outcome

"I thought that the Subway Bosses of Nimbasa were supposed to be good. I didn't expect to beat two out of three of his pokemon so quickly." N boasted. I breathed slowly as I returned my Crustle. My Excadrill was taken out by his Carracosta with two Earthquakes before I could attack. My Crustle fell the same way.

"Who else are you going to send? Another one of your weak pokemon?" N sneered. I tossed my pokeball high in the air to reveal my Chandulure.

"Ha! And you actually want to win? Carracosta, Hydro Pump!" N yelled. His ancient turtle prepared to unleash a powerful blast.

"Chan… Energy Ball." I said sharply. N's eyes widened as my Chandulure tossed an orb of green light at the turtle. It instantly fainted.

"That was luck." N stated as he returned his Carracosta. He revealed his next pokemon, a Vanilluxe.

"Hmm…interesting." I said. N grinned.

"You'll see why. Go! Use Hail!" The double ice-cream cone emitted a soft shrill, and icy blocks rained from above.

"Chandulure! End this quick! Fire Blast!" Chandulure was about to fire, but a flurry of blocks rained on it.

"Ha! Vanilluxe, Brine!" The Vanilluxe shook and shot a rain of water droplets. They hit my Chandulure as she yelped.

"Chan! Come on! Inferno!" I yelled. Hilda waved her hands.

"Ingo! Inferno has terrible accuracy though!" She cried. I ignored her as Chandulure summoned a tower of fire and engulfed the ice-type.

"No!" N roared. His Vanilluxe fainted.

"You sure have the luck of a Victini." N remarked. I patted my Chandulure's head.

"Alright enough messing around." He tossed his final pokemon high in the air and out came a Zoroark.

"Zoroark, let's finish this in one hit. Night Daze!" His Zoroark grinned as its claws were swirling with dark aura. It then clamped its hands together and released a powerful blast at my Chandulure.

"Chan! Protect!" It made it just in time. I sighed in relief, then saw the state of my Chandulure. It looked exhausted.

"One more should be enough. GO Night Slash!" N howled.

"Flare Blitz!" I yelled. Two powerful attacks impacted upon each other and sent a wave of debris and dust in our eyes. Soon, the dust cleared and I saw both our pokemon, still standing and, in Chandulure's case, floating. Suddenly, my Chandulure fainted.

"I knew it; I haven't lost a battle since Hilbert Black defeated me. Nobody can beat me!" N laughed. Then, his Zoroark was engulfed in a tornado of flame, and N's laughter died on his lips.

"Flame body." I said as his Zoroark fainted. N gritted his teeth and returned it back into his pokeball.

"It was a tie." Hilda said sharply. I glanced at her and took my cap off.

"I believe you are mistaken; my Chandulure fainted first. I…I shall obey the rules of the bet and leave Miss White alone." My entire body shook. Hilda came up to me.

"It was a tie. It's in the guidelines that if a pokemon faints due to a status condition, then it will count as a tie if the other pokemon faints before it. It's a tie Ingo." Hilda insisted. I gave her a sorrowful look. N just shrugged.

"It's a tie. Nobody won." N said. I gave him an icy glare.

"Then what happens now?" I asked.

"I think we should let Hilda choose." N said, turning to Hilda. Hilda bit her lip and said, "I want Ingo in my life; I don't want to be away from him."

"I see…and do you want to be with him?" N grimaced. Hilda's blue eyes shimmered with fear.

"N…I can't choose, don't make me choose." She whispered. He came up to her and kissed her. She squirmed and I ripped him off her. He sneered.

"Did that mean anything? Did you feel anything? If not…then I'm leaving." He released his Zekrom.

"N please don't leave. I haven't chosen yet." Hilda whimpered. He climbed onto the Dragon-type's back.

"N! Don't leave!" She cried as he flew away. She sobbed and her legs gave out. I pulled my hat down. The sight of her crying made my eyes water. The train jerked to a stop as it pulled into the Gear Station.

"Miss White?" I asked. She continued to cry.

"Go to him. Tell him you're sorry. I'm a fool if I thought I could have a perfect person like you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I walked out of the train and walked up the stairs. I healed my pokemon at the Gear Station's public services, then went to the top floor. Climbing up on a latter, I sat down on the roof of the station. I pulled out a cigarette and released my Chandulure.

"Chan…could you come closer?" I asked. My Chandulure whimpered softly as it came closer, igniting my cigarette with its flame.

"Thank you." I sighed and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled as it lit the dark scene of the night.

_Hilda… I have to let you go_


	11. The Grey Outcome Part 2

"Brother…can you please come home?" Emmet said through my Transceiver. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry…I just need a break." I whispered back as I hung up. After talking with Alder, I had requested for a two-week vacation to Undella Town. Only problem is, I was working on fixing their subway cars, rather than relaxing on the beach, like most. I grabbed my wrench and twisted the hard nail into the side of the engine and grunted.

"Chan?" My Chandulure whined. I patted its soft head and resumed my work.

"I think that's good." I looked up to see a tall woman with a black outfit.

"Hello, my name is Ingo. How do you do?" I asked, extending my hand. She took it and gripped it softly.

"Fine. My name is Cynthia. I am just visiting Unova, so I decided to come to the hotspots. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm taking a vacation." I said. She leaned her head to the side to get a glimpse at my work.

"Looks like you're really relaxing." She laughed as she took my cap off.

"My hair is genetic; it's not grey because of stress." I insisted. She raised an eyebrow, then placed my cap back on my head.

"Say…I haven't had a battle with a Unovian before. Care to help?" She asked. I glanced at my watch.

"I'm sorry, but I have to complete this before tomorrow. I apologize." I bowed. Cynthia snickered.

"A vacation with due dates, really relaxing." She waved as she walked off.

_That was strange…are all foreigners like that?_

After working for three more hours, I crashed on my bed. I was about to fall asleep when my Xtransver rang.

"Emmet…come on." I groaned as I picked it up. It wasn't Emmet.

"Hey Ingo." Hilda said. I gaped at her.

"Miss White." My mouth hanged.

"One second…he needs to pick up." Hilda stated. I waited until another face popped up on the screen. His green hair covered the background.

"What do you want Hilda?" N shouted. His terrain looked rural and lush.

"I've chosen. I want to meet with you both. Come to the tallest building in White City. I'll be waiting." Hilda hung up, leaving just N and me.

"I'll see you there Ingo." He growled. He hung up.

_Tomorrow…White City…I wonder who she's chosen…_

I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of what would happen if she chose N, or me.


	12. The Grey Outcome Part 3

"Miss White…" I whispered. She turned around and I saw her cobalt eyes. Instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing a long, white sweater with short jeans and a scarf.

"Ingo…thank you for coming." She said with a smile. I hugged her and a wave of memories returned to me.

"N…you can come out now." She said. N appeared behind her, with his usual appearance, only his eyes were crimson red, like he had been crying.

"Finally, he's here. Now tell us." N said. Hilda turned her back on both of us. Her hair whipped through the air with the leaves.

"I've chosen…and my choice is….no one." Everything was silent, except for the trees breezing through the wind.

"What do you mean?" N asked. Hilda turned to meet our eyes.

"I can't choose between you. I love you both too much. N…you're everything I want. Every since Team Plasma filled your head with ridiculous things, I wanted to save you. I want to be with you, but I also…" She turned to me.

"Ingo…you remember when I rode the Single Train? That moment…I…I forgot about everything. You make me happy and take my burden off my shoulders. I couldn't think of a world without you. I couldn't think of one without you ether N. So I won't choose. Instead, I've decided to leave Unova. I'm going with Hilbert to Hoenn. I probably won't come back for a long time." Hilda paused to take a breath. I looked down.

"I…I respect your choice Miss White. I…Whatever you want…as long as you're happy." I muttered. Hilda smiled.

"Thank you Ingo." She turned to N, who was shaking with rage.

"No….you're making a terrible mistake Hilda. I'm the one who saved you from Ghestsis. I'm the one that…was broken, but you fixed me. I can't let you do this." He growled. Hilda sighed.

"N…you have to let go. I'm leaving whether you like it or not." She said. N turned to me.

"It's all you're fault…you turned her into this. YOU MADE HER FORGET ABOUT ME!" He roared as he punched my jaw. I fell back and endured a series of punches to my face.

"N! Stop!" I heard Hilda scream. N, through his tears, kept punching till blood poured from my lips.

"Serperior! Leaf Storm!" Hilda yelled. A gust of leaves tossed N to the side. I lied there, breathing slowly, as the pain in my face stung.

"I…I can't loose you Hilda." N coughed. Hilda knelt next to me and placed a soft rag on my bruised face. She took out her Minccino.

"Ingo…I love you and goodbye." She said as her Minccino started using the move Sing. I wanted to yell and tell her that I loved her too, when I fell asleep.

….."Goodbye…"

"I'll never forget you…."….

…..

I groaned as I wiped my eyes. I looked around to see Hilda, but she wasn't there. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was already rising.

_I must've slept for hours…_

I stood up, brushed the dust off my pants, and sighed. Hilda was gone, off to a new region. I was about to leave when I saw something by my feet. I picked it up and smiled at the Victini necklace.

"_This necklace is special to me…Victini is a sign of luck and happiness. I…I don't know what I would do without it." _Hilda had said. I clenched it and wrapped it around my neck. I walked past the tall trees and tiny pokemon, until I saw a small figure, flames dancing around its head.

"Hello?" I said, kneeling down to pet it. It giggled at my soft stroking, then tapped my necklace.

"Hello…Victini." I said. It gave a big grin and flew back into the trees.

Hilda White never returned for the next thirty years, and the only contact I got from her, was a small letter, telling me that she was settling down in Kanto, with a husband and two children, ready to receive their licenses and travel around the world.

*Well guys, that went by like a whizzing Beedrill. I'm actually kinda glad I finished "Advice from an Alder" before my midterms. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the little Fanfic about Ingo and Hilda, and if you didn't, well don't forget it was my first Fanfic.

*Coming soon, maybe next month or this month? Here they are:

The White of Winter: A Prequel to "Advice from an Alder." Read the story of how Ingo and Hilda first met. Chapter-filled romance.

The Legend of Lore: Laert, a small boy from the Gaen Region, has been accepted into the Pokemon League Battle Program, a program that picks the gym leaders of each region and their champions. However, will he survive as he faces and endures countless challenges from famous sponsors such as Lance, Steven, Alder, Palmer, Brock, Noland, Tucker, Riley, Ingo and Emmet?

Ryne: Based off Pokemon Black and White/The Last Airbender and Divergent, Ryne tells the story of Argo, a 15 year old boy who is about to pick his element/region and his future. Enrolled in the "Train Mastery" program, he learns how to become a Train Master in hopes of fulfilling his dream. But something isn't right when a certain Train Master betrays Argo and his friends to destroy the world of Gaea.


End file.
